towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Greek Gods - Main Chapter 4
.jpg| }} |} |hp=15690000|def=43000|coin=63|esk=650}} |damage=15728|turn=1 |hp=23710000|def=43000|coin=0|esk=3361}} |} : Hephaestus, are you ditching the meeting? : Hahaha! Summoner, are you joking? Why would I ditch it? I can't wait to see that man now! : That man... Do you mean Zeus? What are you planning to do? : If he's so afraid of that prophecy, then I'll make it real my myself, to make up for the shame and pain he gave me! : Don't jump to conclusion yet! Everything is too suspicious. If Zeus is really afraid of that prophecy, why didn't he kill you when you were still an infant? : He only spared me for his hypocrisy! If the gods know he's trying to kill his own blood, he'll lose his reputation! : It's not like that! Hephaestus, don't be reckless- : Enough! Summoner was startled by Hephaestus' angry roar. For a month that they spend together, Summoner had never seen Hephaestus so furious like that. He pointed the hammer at Summoner with a horrible glare. : Why don't you keep defending Zeus... Are you one of his assassins too? ...Unforgivable! : No! I ain't- Whoa! : Die! Glauox: Summoner, he has lost his mind! Don't waste your time to reason with him. Take him down first! : 'He doesn't seem like the Hephaestus I'm familiar with! Like something has beclouded his sanity... What turns him insane? 【Defeated BOSS】 : Huff... Took him down finally... Summoner gasped for breath while looking at the Hephaestus kneeling on the ground. With the help of heroic spirits, Summoner barely took down Hephaestus. He went over to lift Hephaestus up - Glauox: Summoner, stop! Something's wrong... : What... What's this about? Hephaestus was surrounded by a cloud of dark mist, which was ominous enough to make Summoner shiver. An unspeakable fear filled the atmosphere together with the haze. : 'It's...it's horrifying. That dark haze was made of pure evilness...' Covered with the dark haze, Hephaestus stood up on his feet with a mad smile. : I'm gonna kill Zeus with this hammer, crushing his arrogant face slowly. I will rip his flesh open and forge the most savage weapon with his blood! Anyone who stands in my way must be eliminated! Glauox: Summoner, watch out! Hephaestus was fully recovered from the defeat, thrusting at Summoner with a further enhanced strength. Not seeing this coming, Summoner could do nothing but shield himself with the wand. Yet Summoner was no match for him being blasted away until he hit a tree. Glauox: Summoner! : I-I'm fine... Cough! Glauox: You're coughing blood. How fine could you be! What happened to Hephaestus? : He is being controlled...by the hammer... The hammer on his hand twisted his mind! }} |hp=20780000|def=86000|coin=63|esk=252}} |damage=29762|turn=1 |hp=14710000|def=86000|coin=0|esk=1876}} |} : 'When our weapons made contact, I felt the evilness from the hammer... Hatred, jealousy, sorrow, despair...' : 'It only took one single touch to overwhelm me by the the surging evilness, not to mention Hephaestus who has been holding it all along...' Glauox: Whoa! He's coming at us! The insane Hephaestus pulled all his strength to blast Summoner with his hammer. Luckily, heroic spirits appeared in time to carry Summoner and Glauox away. : Cough... Gotta find a way to make Hephaestus let go of the hammer... 【Defeated BOSS】 As the battle between Summoner and Hephaestus went on, Hephaestus fought fiercer while Summoner was running out of strength. Losing the battle was only a matter of time. : Die! You inferior being! : AHHH- Hephaestus smashed Summoner hard with the hammer. Despite the protection of heroic spirits with an elemental shield, it failed to buffer the whole impact. Summoner was blasted away again, flying to the remains of the forge. Heavily wounded, Summoner was tired out; he could do nothing but wait for the last strike from Hephaestus. : 'Damn it... Am I gonna die here...' ???: 'Only that can recover the will of the God of Fire.' : 'What?' A shining silver gleam appeared in front of Summoner, extending towards his back. Summoner looked towards where it led - : 'That's...the claymore Hephaestus forged for Zeus!' ???: 'His hatred can only be soothed by the voice of element. Come on, Child of Destiny. Take the claymore that contains God of Fire's will and overcome every obstacle ahead.' : Goodbye, Summoner. Your flesh and bones won't go into waste, for I'll forge a new weapon with them. Before Hephaestus' hammer crushed Summoner, he spent the last effort to run away. : 'Argh! My body hurts like hell! But I gotta run!' : Humph! You damn rat! It gave Summoner a slip of time when Hephaestus' hammer was stick on the ground. He pulled the claymore out, wielding at Hephaestus. The strike fended off his hammer at the critical moment. : Get yourself together! Hephaestus! At this moment, a breeze came up at them, bringing the voice of life into the battle. The familiar sound wavered Hephaestus' hatred. For a moment, Summoner saw the Hephaestus he used to know. : It's the sound of element... What are you trying to tell me... Ahh! My head hurts! Glauox: Summoner, it's time! Disarm him now! : AHHHHH-! Clash! The hammer in Hephaestus' hand was blasted away. Once he lost the hammer, he knelt on the ground as if something drained him out... }} |hp=17000000|def=37000|coin=624|chest=8000|esk=1106}} |hp=18200000|def=42000|coin=624|chest=8000|esk=1476}} |} : What happened to me? I feel like my body was not in my control... : Someone had your mind controlled, trying to make you kill Zeus. : This... Who did this? : I don't know either. But thank goodness you've got your sanity back. : All thanks to you... Hephaestus retrieved the claymore from Summoner, touching the weapon gently. : Thank you, my foster father. You called my sanity back through elements... I won't be manipulated by negativity. I'm gonna ask my birth father for the truth in person. 【Defeated BOSS】 Hephaestus went to Heaven as promised, meeting Zeus in the palace. : You're here, Hephaestus. My son who had once lost in the realm of Humans. : Here I am, father. : My son who grew up in the realm of Humans, tell me about their story. : No. I got something to ask you before telling you stories. : It seems that your question is not something pleasant... Go on, my son. You have the rights to ask. : Did you send the assassin to kill me? : Nonsense! You're my son. I'm a god, but I'm not that cold-blooded. I won't kill you, for you didn't do anything wrong. : Then why did you abandon me at the realm? : I was told by Hera that you were dead when you were born, and she gave me your birth cord. I've been carrying it with me every since, hoping that your soul could rest in peace. : So everything was mother's idea... She hated me for my ugliness. : My son, sometimes the truth is hard to bear. : ...Father, pain makes you struggle to live. This is how I pulled through. : Hephaestus, you’re too stubborn... I know that you don't want to stay in Heaven. Go and be with your uncle. But bear in mind that you’re a god, and my son. Zeus summoned four lightning bolts and told Hephaestus to grab the leftmost one. Next second, the bolts hit the remains of the forge, turning the place into a volcano. The sudden change startled Summoner who was wandering nearby. Summoner and Glauox came to the doorstep of the new forge. : This is great. The history is finally back on track. There won't be that horrifying ending. Glauox: Summoner, don't get over-excited yet. We just solved one. There are four more waiting for us. : Right. I remember that Athena's territory is the one closest to here. Let's head over. The relieved Summoner resume the journey with Glauox, but they had no idea that the tougher one was waiting for them... }} zh:眾神紀錄 ‧ 主線第四章